Welcome to the Show/Getting the key
This is how Welcome to the Show and getting the key goes in Battle of the Machine Robos. on Earth, Airachnid leads the villains to a crowd of people Evil Ryan: Hey, Airachnid. What have you been up to? Airachnid: I've been thinking of using my new pendant to get this entire world to do my bidding. Bertram T. Monkey: Well, you're not the only one who has made a pendant, Airachnid. Evil Ryan and Evil Anna show their Siren pendants to her Evil Anna: Do you like these? Airachnid: I do. Now, to take these people under our spell, we need to sing Welcome to the Show from the Rainbow Rocks movie. Evil Ryan: We would, but first let me, Bertram and Evil Anna demonstrate the power of our pendants.on his Siren pendant C'mon Evil Anna and Bertram. Looks like there's another song coming on. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Evil Ryan. on his Siren pendant Evil Anna: Yes, sir. on her Siren pendant song Under Our Spell starts playing Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Now that you're under our spell~ Blindsided by the beat~ Clapping your hands, stomping your feet~ You didn't know that you fell~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan: Now you've fallen under our spell~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Evil Ryan: Listen to the sound of my voice~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan: Captured in the web of my song~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Soon you'll all be singing along~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh, whoa, oh~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our~ Evil Ryan: Spell~ laughter then coughs Airachnid: Brilliant. And now, watch me. to the crowd of people and begins vocalizing Ahhhhhhhh!~ Ah, ah, ahhhhh! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah! Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!~ Ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!~ Welcome to the show! Ah-ah-ah-ah!~ I'm here to let you know! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! My time is now! Ah-ah-ah-ah!~ Your time is running out! Ah-ah-ah!~ on a cliff, Arcee, Matau and the Skylanders are watching Matau T. Monkey: How are we suppose to play over them from up here? Jazz: Y'all need some help? raises two speakers and laser lights from his back Mordecai: That's awesome, Jazz! Matau T. Monkey: With Jazz on our side, we have a fighting chance. Rigby: STOP TALKING!!! Garfield: Alright, alright! No need to shout. Sheesh. on the stage Bertram T. Monkey: C'mon Machine Robos. Let's sing with Airachnid. and the Machine Robos step up behind Airachnid and begin vocalizing as she sings the chorus Airachnid: eminating red soundwaves Feel the wave of sound!~ As it crashes down!~ Bertram T. Monkey: You can't turn away~ Airachnid, Bertram T. Monkey and the Machine Robos: We'll make you wanna stay~ Airachnid: I will be adored!~ Tell me that you want me!~ I won't be ignored!~ It's time for my reward!~ Now you need me!~ Come and heed me!~ Nothing can stop me now!~ Matau T. Monkey: Now! Matau and the Skylanders: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh!~ I've got the music in me!~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh!~ Matau T. Monkey: Don't need to hear a crowd cheering out my name~ Mordecai and Rigby: We didn't come here seeking infamy or fame~ Skylynx: The one and only thing~ That we are here to bring~ Darksteel: Is music, is the music~ Is the music in our souls~ Matau and the Skylanders: Gonna break out! (Out)~ Set myself free, yeah~ Let it all go! (Go)~ Just let it be, yeah~ Find the music in your heart~ Let the music make you start~ To set yourself apart~ Bertram T. Monkey: So, if Matau and the Skylanders want to turn the concert into a real battle of the bands? Then, we'll do it. Airachnid: I agree with you, Bertram. Evil Ryan, go with the other villains to Cybertron and stop Ryan and his friends. Evil Ryan: Okay. off Airachnid and Bertram T. Monkey: What we have in store~ All we want and more~ We will break on through~ Now it's time to finish you!~ uses her pendant to create a Predacon projection Predaking: Yikes! Matau T. Monkey: Arcee, why can't Bertram create his own siren projection? Arcee: Because, he's gone to Cybertron to stop Ryan and his friends. Matau T. Monkey: But, Bertram is here. Evil Ryan has gone to Cybertron along with the other villains. Arcee: Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Matau. creates a siren version of himself from his siren pendant Darksteel: Okay. This is going to be tough. Siren and Predacon charge. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Ryan and his friends are still running from the Scraplet swarm Fear: What do we do now?! freezes the Scraplets Joy: Wow, Ryan. How did you do that? Ryan F-Freeman: I got these fine ice and snow powers from Irma's alter-ego the Snow Queen. Fear: Oh, I get it. Scraplets are only weakened by cold things. Daffy Duck: Well done, Ryan. You give those Scraplets the cold shoulder. Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome, Daffy. Crash Bandicoot: Jetfire, do you know where the Key to Vector Sigma is? Jetfire: The key is located in a powerful spheroid computer called Victor Sigma. And it's right in front of us. Look. Crash Bandicoot: Thanks, Jetfire. Come on, friends let's get the key and get back to Earth. Ryan F-Feeman: Right, Crash. Cody You know, Cody. I think that will a key to our success. Am I right?laughs Ryan and his friends hear laughing and it's not from Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: I know that's you, Evil me. Cody Fairbrother: And my rival Princess Twivine Sparkle! villains arrive Evil Ryan: Ruh roh! It's the bad guys. Jetfire: We know what your here for. Evil Anna: Yes, Jetfire. We're sent by Airachnid to stop you from getting the Key to Vector Sigma. Anger: You would do no such thing. We're going to restore Thomas' memories no matter the cost. Twivine: I don't think so, Anger.at Cody Well, well, well. Looks like we meet again, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: We won't let you stop us from getting the key, Twivine. Thomas has lost his memories of us and we need to use the key to restore them. Crash Bandicoot: Cody's right. You and Sunset won't stop us this time, Megatron. his Keyblade Fear: onto Anger in fright MEGATRON'S HERE TOO?! Jetfire: Yes, Fear. Megatron is Optimus' and Crash's nemesis. Crash fought him back on Captain Hook's ship back in Neverland. Dr. Neo Cortex: Surprise to see us, Crash. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer